1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a Package-On-Package (POP) structure and a manufacturing method thereof, and more particularly, to a POP structure having a metal frame structure for heat dissipation.
2. Description of Related Art
In order for electronic product design to achieve being light, slim, short, and small, semiconductor packaging technology has kept progressing, in attempt to develop products that are smaller in volume, lighter in weight, higher in integration, and more competitive in market. For example, 3D stacking technologies such as POP (Package-On-Package) have been developed to meet the requirements of smaller footprints with higher densities. However, thermal accumulation may occur in the packages during operation of the devices, thereby causing negative impact on the POP structure. As such, reducing thermal accumulation in the packages has become a challenge to researchers in the field.